FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a carton box of such a type which is shown in FIGS. 3 and 7 of U.S. Pat. No. A 4,066,207, reproduced as FIGS. 1 and 2 in the present drawing. An important element of this box type is an interior front panel 18 which is displaceable for exposing a dispenser opening 20 and is supported against falling into the box in having projecting side flaps 28, which are folded down over the respective top edges 40 of upright, inner narrow-side portions 8 of the box, while an exterior front panel 2 has corresponding narrow-side portions 14, which are folded down at the outside of the said portions 8 as upstanding from the rear box panel and are secured to these portions along a root area A thereof, such that the box sides can be fully closed at the lower or rear box panel while at the top or front there will be an interior, free slot, in which the folded down side flap 28 of the displaceable front panel 18 may be freely displaced for an effective opening and closing of the box.
By an automatic erection of these boxes it is, in principle, relatively easy to establish the particular engagement between the said parts, viz. in causing the relatively shortly protruding side flaps 28 on the inner, displaceable front panel 18 to be automatically folded down over the top edges 40 of the upstanding side portions 8 as a consequence of the overlying narrow-side portions 14 of the outer front panel 2 being correspondingly folded down for being secured to the said lower root area A of the upstanding side portions 8 of the rear panel.
After this folding down the side flaps 28, in being only shortly protruding, will show a marked tendency to fold back due to the resiliency of the carton material, whereby they will outwardly affect the middle area of the exterior, folded down narrow-side portions 12 and 14 of the outer front panel 2. This implies complications with respect to the lower fixing of these side portions to the root areas A of the upright side portions 8 of the rear panel, because it is disadvantageous that the relevant lower plate areas A,B are thereby exposed to separating forces immediately after the folding down, by which the fixing engagement is to be established.
Moreover, after their folding down, the short side flaps will act as spacer members between the upper areas of the respective inner and outer side portions, thereby making a desired face-to-face engagement of the lower areas of the side portions difficult.
On this background it is necessary to arrange for a complicated mechanical fixation of the pressed together surface areas A and B until, during the current production, a stabilized binding between the surfaces has been achieved. Alternatively, it is possible to use a particularly strong binder, but also this will imply increased production costs.